unofficial_concept_softwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Tips and tricks
Tips and tricks are short and easy things you can do to get more out of your phone. General Tips These are tips of a very general and/or basic type ICE (In Case of Emergency) A very little known feature of all phones (Android, Windows and iPhone) Open a locked phone and you will find a possibility to unlock the phone with a PIN code, a pattern, a fingerprint or whatever. For once try not to unlock your device and tick on emergency. You will find a possibility to make a phone call, but there is also an Emergency button. Tick on that button and there you will find your emergency information (ICE) Fill it out and anyone who ever must help you can find the phone # of your loved ones, your blood type, your expressed wish to bestow your organs et cetera. The people from the ambulance, the police, the hospital or even your good friends will be gratefull that you took the time to fill it out for the sake of ICE. Lock your device There are people who do not lock their phone. It is open to everyone that picks it up. Lately a friend of mine showed his phone. I said: "It is not locked". He said yes it is. If you restart the phone you will have to enter a code. It turned out to be his SIM card code, being 0000. (!) The SIM card code is one thing. locking your device is another thing. Lock your device by going to Settings->Security->Screen Lock. There you can choose fingerprint, a pattern, a PIN code. Do it for the sake of protecting your data. Service menu Dial *#*#7378423#*#* (=*'#*'#SERVICE#*'#*') to enter the service menu Phone information Dial *#*#4636#*#* ( *'#*'#INFO#*'#*') to get to phone information Phone App Anonymous Caller ID - goto phone, settings (the 3 dot in the upper right corner), calls, additional settings, caller id and choose to your likings. Single call Anonymous Caller ID Dial #31# followed by the desired number. Developer options To enable developer settings, open settings and go to About Phone. Find Build number and click it 7 times. A new menu item named Developer Options will appear in the Settings Menu and you can now adjust developer options. System UI Tuner To enable the System UI Tuner, Open the larger quick-settings menu. Then tap and hold the cog wheel for a few seconds. A new item will appear in the Settings menu that says Systems UI Tuner. Enter it to use the System UI Tuner. Ringtones,alarms and notifications Possibly the best way to handle custom user ringtones/alarms/notifications is to put a desired tone in the appropriate folder on internal memory of the phone which carries the same name. This way, any application will see custom tones by reading those folders. Safe mode - Switch off the phone with the on/off button as usual. - Tick and hold the Power off on the screen. - A window will pop up that presents the possibility to restart in Safe Mode Force the device to shut down Push on/off and vol/up at the same time and hold. Take a screenshot - Push the on/off button and choose the option to make a screen shot - Push the on/off button and the Vol/down button together. Volume keys options - Push volume down to lower the volume - On the screen in the upper right corner you will see an arrow down sign, Tick it and you can adapt Volume, Music Volume and Alarm Volume seperately. - Keep pushing Vol/down and sounds will be replaced by vibration. - Release the button and push once again and you can enter Silent Mode Google Now Activated by long ticking on the center button on the bottom of the screen or by saying "OK Google" (if enabled). Saying "OK Google" while Google Now is active , it will present a number of voice commands. More voice commands can be found here: https://goo.gl/ZkQU Activate Bluetooth in the car (automated) Driving in your car you may need a bluetooth connection. Bluetooth on all day drains your battery fast. In comes MacroDroid. * Install MacroDroid * Create new macro ** Trigger - Activity - In Vehicle ** Action - Enable Bluetooth ** Save your macro Activate MacroDroid and activate your macro, that's it. Activate System UI tuner From the main screen swipe down with one finger once. Beside the coughwheel you see a wrench. Tick and hold the cough wheel during 5 seconds and a message apears that you created the System UI tuner menu in Settings When you swipe down with two fingers the shortcut menu appears and the wrench beside the coughwheel is not visible. The 5 seconds tick and hold method however is the same. Activate Developer options menu in settings Goto Settings->About Phone (last option)->Build number Tap on build number 5 times or so and the Developer options menu item will be created just above About phone Sony Concept specific tips Take a bug report. When you want to contact the developers of the Concept software you may want to send a bug report too. Here is how you can create a bug report. Method one: Goto Settings -> developer options and tick Take Bug Report Method two: On the main page swipe down once with 2 fingers or swipe down twice with one finger and you will find a shortcut to create a bug report. Method three Push the on/off button and the menu showes the option to take a bug report. To have that option you have to go to Settings->Developer options->scroll down about 15 items or so and swith on Bug report shortcut __FORCETOC__